When You're Here With Me
by ViolentFangirling
Summary: Sebastian Smythe knows he's falling for ex-Head Warbler, Blaine Anderson, but he isn't quite sure how hard. And finding out isn't going to be easy with that Hummel clinging to Blaine like a peice of lint. Klaine/Seblaine. T for language. Possibly M later?


** Hello, everyone! I'm Marisa, your author for this fic. Now, this is the first fanfiction I've done that's **_**not**_** related to Harry Potter, so don't judge me if it's crappy. To be honest, crappy would be better than how I expect this to end up.**

**I'm not sure how AU/OOC this is going to be, but I know it's not going to follow the Glee story line exactly. That wouldn't make for much of a fanfic, now would it? Ha, anywhore, I think it's just going to be like another point of view... Sort of.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, would you <em>shut up<em>, already?" Wesley Montgomery had had enough of Sebastian's angry rants. "He's with Kurt, and you've seen the way they look at each other! I mean you follow him around like he's planning on moving to China any second! Blaine's at McKinley for Kurt, and he's not going anywhere."

_Of course. Maybe that's what I need to do. Move to McKinley. Surely father would let me? He let's me do anything! Anything except other guys..._

"I know what you're thinking, Seb." _Trent. Trent thinks he knows everything. _"You just moved here a month ago. Do you _really_ believe that your dad would let you go to another school without a decent reason"

_Shit, he's right. I hate it when he's right. I hate a lot of things. Like Kurt. Why doesn't he just go live in Mamby-Pambyland with his colorful, equally annoying, friends? Nobody but Blaine really wants him. Ugh, back to Blaine. That's another thing I hate. Blaine. He's so... __**perfect**__. Ew, mushy thoughts. Mushy thoughts are for-_

"Sebastian?" **((See what I did thar? :D ))**  
>"C'mon, man, you're gonna run into a wall."<p>

As if on cue, he ran into a wall with a heavy thud. _Ouch..._

"You're off in Wonderland again. What's gotten into you?"

"I-I think just need some sleep... Yeah, I'll see you guys at practice tomorrow." In all truthfulness, he was tired, but sleep was the last thing the Warbler wanted to do right now. It would just lead to dreams. And dreams lead to awkward thoughts. Awkward thoughts lead to even _more_awkward visions.

"But we're starting new songs today!"  
>"Shut up, Trent." Wes had a thing for telling people to 'shut up'. "He needs rest, and three hours of singing isn't going to give him that."<p>

Sebastian let out a thick sigh as he made the short journey back to his dorm.

_Alone at last_... _At least until David decides to "Check on me". Jeez, David... Just come out of the damn closet already! I think Nick is somewhere in there, too... And Jeff... There's something going on between them, for sure. Gah! Seb, snap out of it!_

Oh no, not again.

**BAM! **

"Hey, there's a column there." Came a familiar, but not common, voice.

"Uh, Blaine! Hi! What're you doing here? Where's _Kurt"_He asked with an air of disgust.

"He's out with some friends. Thought I'd stop by and say 'hey'."

_Oh, so you're alone?_

"Everyone's at some club for Eric's birthday. I don't know him very well, figured I'd stay out of the way on that one." Sebastian quickly lied. "Wanna come inside for a while? I was just about make a quick snack."

* * *

><p><em>Oh, so you're alone? This is going better than expected. God, Kurt, I'm so sorry... Wait, did I just hear an invite? Way easier than planned.<em>

Blaine knew Sebastian liked him, and he knew he was lying. The Warblers would be at practice right about now, and it Eric's birthday was in September, but it didn't matter, because he was lying, too. Kurt wasn't out with friends. He was probably sitting by the phone waiting for Blaine to call. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Trying to cheat on Kurt. Kurt was so faithful, but _so NEEDY._It drove Blaine up a wall.

"Sure, sounds great!" Truthfully, Blaine wasn't hungry. He was just wrapped up in not-so-clean thoughts about... _Sebastian. _Sebastian of all people! He's such an ass. But a very attractive ass

-5 Minutes **((That works, right? Sure, don't know what else to put here.))**-

_I'm laying here. On his bed. Waiting for him to bring me food. This is not healthy for the teenage mind. _

_He's laying there. On my bed. Waiting for me to bring him food. How much more perfect can this scenario be?_

The thought of it sent shivers down his spine. As he stood there, fantasizing, the oven timer went off and Sebastian jolted out of his dream-state. He absentmindedly grabbed the tray and it instantly went flying.

_Shit, get your head out of the gutter! I may be klutzy nowadays, but that was one HELL of a landing._

The hot Pizza Rolls had landed in the center of the counter, with only one or two scattering out of place. He decide to play it safe and used a spatula to scoop the awkwardly shaped snacks onto a plate.

_Squirt? Is this really all we have? Who drinks that stuff, anyway? Well then, water it is. _

The current lead Warbler gathered everything and quickly made his way back to his room. Where Blaine was waiting. Alone.

"Hey, is water okay? Whoever had the bright idea to stock the fridge with Squirt is an idiot"

"Ew, who drinks that stuff, anyway?" Blaine answered with a light smile that gave Sebastian butterflies.

_Ugh, more mushy feelings. Why do they never go away? I used to be so collected. PULL. YOURSELF. TOGETHER, man! You've got regionals coming up, and this sudden fog isn't very helpful!_

"Seb? You okay?" _Oh, right. Blaine's here. At least that wasn't out loud again. Talk about awkward. _"You seem a little out of it today."

"Yeah, uh, Regionals on the blaine, ya know" He replied. _Charming smile, charming smile, charming smile. Don't. Forget. To smile.  
><em>  
>"On the 'Blaine'?" <em>SHITSHITSHITSHIT. <em>

"Maybe you're right. I am a bit out of it..."

Sebastian moved to lay next to him, leaving the food go untouched and quite frankly, unwanted. Blaine didn't show any signs of wanting to move away, if anything, he scooted a little closer. Blaine then grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers, making Sebastian's stomach do little, uncomfortable somersaults.

"Don't let the pressure get to you." Blaine nudged his side, and smiled warmly. "I know what it's like being the lead during this time of year. It's fun, but you've got a _ton_of weight on your shoulders..."

_No, shit._

"Hey!"

"Was that out loud?" Sebastian asked with a sly smirk, playing it off easily, when really, it was a bad mistake.

"Yes!" Blaine rolled on his side to face Sebastian, and the other boy followed suit, leaving them looking directly at each other, smiling.

_ Does he suddenly like me back? No! Seb, you're insane! And not just because you talk to yourself like this!_

* * *

><p><em>Why is he not making snarky comments? Not judging me? Not judging KURT? Is that just a public thing? Or has he really changed? I hope this isn't showing on my face, because that would be such a MOMENT RUINER. God, his EYES. Ugh, Kurt I'm so sorry, but I'm gay because I like men. I can't believe I just said...er, thought that...<em>

Before either of them really realized it, Sebastian had Blaine's head held firm in a warm, passionate kiss. This lasted for at least the next five minutes or so, only coming up for air on occasion.

"S-sorry." Sebastian hesitated, a bit taken back by his own actions.

"What? No, it's okay. It was actually kind of...nice" _Try FUCKING PERFECT._

"Really? It all just kind of happened so qui-" He was abruptly cut of by a worried-ish Blaine

"Hey, won't the Warblers be back from practice in a few minutes?"

"Shit! Yeah th- Wait, how did you know I was lying?"

"I was lead Warbler here for 2 years, I know how things work." Blaine winked and Sebastian melted on inside.

"Uh, right... how about we head over to the Lima Bean before someone decides to come check on me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaand, there you have it. Feel free to judge in the reviews section. Help me out on ideas as to where this should lead, because at this point, I have NOTHING. I just started shipping Seblaine like not even two days ago, and it's already turned into a fic. Guiltiest. Ship. EVER. I hate to be one of **_**those**_** authors, but I really could use some reviews. It'd mean the world to me, really. Thank you for reading! C ome back now, y'hear! :)**


End file.
